1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to tire chain assemblies for vehicle wheels, the assemblies being characterized by their relative simplicity of attachment and dismounting.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
This invention pertains to an improvement in tire chain devices of the type shown in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,856,069 and 3,858,634. Reference is also made to the prior art reflected in the files of those patents.